Go the Distance
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: "You lying, cheating, no good, whore-f*****!" Her blue eyes were filled with fire. Kagome has been engaged for over six months when she finds out her fiance was cheating on her. And then- she meets a stranger who changes her life...
1. Before He Cheats

Kagome wasn't surprised when Sango texted her to say that her fiance was at the bar.

She was surprised, however, when another text arrived from her friend saying he was with a girl and to get her butt down to the bar.

The raven sighed.

Sometimes, Sango overreacted, but she heaved herself up from her couch and book to get dressed in something more appropriate for dancing.

Kagome walked, it wasn't far from their apartment; Kagome's and her fiance's.

Kagome sat down at the bar-counter and Sango slid over, her white shirt bright in the black lights.

"Over there." The brunette pointed to a couple slow-dancing in the corner even though the club had fairly recent and upbeat music.

The male, he was obviously the male because he was taller than the other, weaved his way through the crowd clutching the girl's hand.

They both slid into stools a few feet away, and Sango went to take their orders with a cheery fake smile.

Lights flashing, and pulsing, Kagome was able to make out features.

The female was petite, with not overly large breasts and thin hips. She was dressed in a red leather mini-skirt, and a white halter top. On her feet she wore a pair of black stiletto heels. Long black hair cascaded from a perfectly positioned horsetail.

The male was broad-shouldered, with a narrow waist. He was dressed in jeans, high-top sneakers, and a blood red shirt. Atop his shoulder-length silver hair was a backwards baseball cap, also red.

Kagome felt her breath catch, and then relaxed when his hair turned to a black shade.

Inuyasha, her finace had silver hair; the hair she had just seen had been an illusion of lights.

Sango placed a fruity-looking drink, complete with an umbrella, before the female, who thanked her.

The brunette returned with narrowed eyes, and a tight fist around her counter-rag.

"Sango, grab me a whiskey?" The raven asked, raising a slender eye-brow. The bartender laughed, sliding the glass towards her best friend.

Kagome downed half of it, and then set the cup on the counter.

"It's him." Sango cleared her throat. The raven laughed.

"It can't be." She argued. "His hair isn't silver."

"He's wearing a hat backwards."

"Lots of guys do that." The blue eyed woman pointed out several.

"Well...Well..." The other female stuttered.

"It's not Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome shook her head, and watched as the couple headed towards the pool tables.

The female was...shit at pool, so the male helped her by holding her from behind and showing her how to play. She grinned triumphantly and turned to kiss him.

They played pool another half-hour, and Kagome downed another two glasses of whiskey.

She had always been good at holding her liquor, close even, to a yokai's standard.

The female, the one Kagome and Sango were watching, laughed and pointed to a karaoke machine, before tugging her boyfriend over to it.

The two spying females waited twenty minutes to hear her sing.

_'Any man of mine better be proud of me, even if I'm ugly, still gotta love me.'_

"White trash karaoke of Shania Twain." They laughed, watching as the other girl with black hair teetered on her heels into the arms of her lover.

_'I'm drunk!' _She giggled, the words making the male's eyes light up.

The male lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a heated kiss, pulling them into a bright spotlight along the edges of the bar.

Kagome's heart stopped.

It _was _Inuyasha; the silver hair had not been an illusion, the amber eyes she loved gleamed with lust for another woman.

"Oh kami, Sango." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "It really is him."

"I told you!" Sango looked smug a moment, and then hugged her friend. "And in a way, I'm was hoping to be wrong."

Kagome lifted herself slowly to her feet, and hugged Sango back.

"I get off in ten more minutes." The brunette whispered. "Wait by my car."

Kagome nodded, and then on swift feet, left the building.

Her eyes easily found Inuyasha's red four-wheel drive; the very vehicle she had gotten her first kiss in.

The keys in her hand...How did they get there?...pierced the leather of his seats, and the angry raven dug her name into them.

In the back of the vehicle she found a metal baseball bat, and using it, smashed his headlights.

The penknife he kept sharpened in his passenger side compartment was a handy tool when used to slash tires; all four of them.

In disgust, she threw down the weapons, and returned inside, claiming to the bouncer that she had left her wallet in the bathroom.

The silver and diamond ring on her finger glittered icily.

The raven found the couple with ease, dancing near the edge of the crowd.

Kagome went and stood behind the hanyo with her arms crossed and feet planted.

He bumped into her; Inuyasha wasn't a great dancer.

"Oh, sor-" The words died in his mouth when he saw the exact person who was glowering at him.

"Kagome!" He moved to hug her.

Her hand snapped out and struck him across the cheek, the sound of flesh hitting flesh clear through the entire room; the dancers stilled, the drinkers stared, and the pool players didn't notice their friend cheating.

"You lying, cheating, dirty, no good, whore-fucker!" Kagome spat, her blue eyes firey.

"Kagome, I can-" The silver haired man started.

"What? Explain?" The woman sneered. "Yeah right! Inuyasha, we're done. Get out of my life. I wish I had never met you!" She flung the ring to the floor in a grand gesture, slapped him once more, and vanished out the door.

Gradually, the clubs inhabitants began what they were doing before.


	2. Need You Now

Kagome stared at the pictures scattered on the floor and the bed of her small apartment.

She glanced at the cell-phone beside her and then stretched a pale hand toward it.

Lifting the mobile to see the screen, the raven scrolled through her contact list until she got to _his _name.

She still hadn't deleted it.

_'One touch of a button, and he'll pick up.' _

_'Do I ever cross your mind Inuyasha?' _Kagome flinched at her thoughts and tears pooled in her eyes.

She wiped away her tears and glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

_'It's a quarter after one...' _She stared another minute, before rising slowly and shuffling over to her closet.

The raven slowly pulled on a black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse before making her way to the bathroom.

She exited the bathroom seconds later with her hair in a bun, and snatched the keys off her kitchen counter.

Kagome stared at her reflection numbly in the elevator doors.

**-;-**

Inuyasha tipped his glass back and then his amber eyes flickered over to the door.

'_Any minute now..._' He thought, filling the glass with the bottle by the table. _'Kagome will sweep through the door like usual.'_

The door remained closed.

"Inu?" The voice of the other raven at his side snapped. Inuyasha turned his head. "Love, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, Kikyo." He sighed, placing the glass down and holding out his arms. She slid into them, the silk robe she wore riding up her thighs. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would watch a movie with me?" She ran a manicured finger down his bare chest.

"It's a quarter after one at night, sweetheart." Inuyasha grinned, buring his head into her neck, and sliding his nose across her shoulder. "Can't you think of something better to do?"

"Well then," Kikyo's red painted mouth rose at the corners. "Come with me."

She pulled out of his arms, and grabbed his hand, leading the hanyo to the bedroom.

The whiskey bottle sat on the coffee table for the rest of the night.


	3. Don't Call Me Baby

_'Stop trying.' _Kagome blew a stray strand of hair from her face as Inuyasha continued blabbering. '_Stop begging._'

"Stop showing up at my favourite cafe," Kagome interrupted the silver haired man. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in surprise. "And stop showing up here saying you just want to talk." She stood and made her way to the photocopier.

Inuyasha followed.

"Baby-"

"Don't call me baby." She slapped the papers in her hand down.

'_Walking away now._' She took a calming breath.

"I've tried calling you-" Inuyasha began again.

"Don't call my number." Kagome whirled on him, stabbing her finger into his chest. "What're you going to do? What's you're excuse this time? What are you going to say this time?"

Inuyasha opened and close his mouth, lost for words.

Kagome had never taken this tone with him before.

"We're done, Inuyasha. Done." She growled. "There's nothing you can do. Go home to your new girlfriend and leave me alone."

And then she struck a cord.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"I haven't done anything!" He cried, throwing up his hands. Kagome flinched. "I went out with a friend!"

"Then why were your hands all over her?" Kagome raised her own voice, drawing the attention of her co-workers.

"Well I didn't want her to get trampled! You saw how crowded it was in there!"

"Then why were you kissing her!" Kagome screamed.

"I was drunk!" He yelled back.

"Really, Inuyasha, really?" Kagome shook her head. "You didn't drink anything. And we both know how much alcohol it takes to get you drunk. You're a hanyo."

"I-"

"You're lying, Inuyasha." Kagome yelled. "I lived with you long enough to know when you're lying!"

Inuyasha took a menacing step forward, pressing the raven into the photocopier.

"Security!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Two burly men dressed in black appeared beside Inuyasha instantly.

"This man is bothering you, Ms. Higurashi?" They asked, cracking their knuckles.

"He is. Please get rid of him." Kagome nodded, watching as they dragged the hanyo away.

_'You ran out of time Inuyasha. Game Over.'_


	4. Over It

Kagome woke up to her phone blasting Pirates of the Caribbean.

Her pale fingers scrabbled over the side table in search of her phone.

Instictively, her finger pressed the talk button and she lifted the phone to her ear.

"'Ello?" She yawned, sitting up.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha's voice flew over the phone.

_Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears and they reflected the light of the prom lights. _

"What do you want?" She snarled, shaking away the memory.

"I want us to get back together." He murmured, his voice husky.

"Inuyasha, you're not alone are you." Kagome ran a hand through her hair, and glanced at the clock.

"No! No, I am!" He assured, his voice cracking.

A soft giggle sounded from the other end, and the male made a shushing noise.

"You're lying. And drunk, aren't you?" Kagome mumbled, yawning again.

"I swear I'm not." He promised. The raven rolled her blue eyes.

"Bull-shit." She snorted.

They were quiet for a few minutes and just as Kagome was about to hang up, Inuyasha spoke up a bit.

"Kagome...?" The unspoken question lingered in his voice.

"It hurt at first, but I'm over you Inuyasha." She sighed. "I told you two weeks ago; leave me alone."

She hung up and tossed the phone back down.

Kagome stared at the roof, waiting to drift back to sleep.

Eventually, she rose from bed and got a bottle of water.

"_Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears and they reflected the light of the prom lights. _

"_Oh please, Inu." She laughed, kissing away his tears. "I had a wonderful prom. Go have that dance. You deserve it."_

_He smiled, kissing her sweetly before running forward to have the Prom King crown placed on his head. _

_Kagome gave him a proud smile as he held his hand out to the Prom Queen, a sweet girl called Ayame. _

_Her boyfriend wove through the crowd and stood next to Kagome. _

"_Do you wanna dance?" He asked. _

"_Kouga!" Kagome jumped, but took his offered hand. _

_She and Kouga joined the King and Queen on the dance floor, and another spot light was added. _

_Gradually, the other couples began dancing. _

"_Switch?" Inuyasha asked as he and the redhead brushed past. Kouga nodded. _

_Ayame and Kagome smiled at each other as they twirled to their boyfriends. _

"_Hey there, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome laughed as he dipped her. _

_Near the end of the prom, Inuyasha led a tired Kagome to the car he hand rented. _

"_One day," She yawned. "I'm going to marry my Prince Charming."_

"_It couldn't be me then." He laughed, pulling her along. "I'm a King."_

"_I suppose that will have to do..."_


	5. I Movin' On

Kagome watched as the last remaining pictures of her relationship with Inuyasha burned to ashes.

'_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons._'

"I'm moving on." Kagome turned to her best friend with a smile. Sango smiled back.

"That's good. It has been almost a year." She handed Kagome a hot chocolate.

"I haven't forgiven him."

"That's alright, Kags." Sango slung her arm over the raven's shoulder. "And I know there's no guarantee's..."

"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces, each one is different." Kagome shrugged off her coat as they stepped into the ski lodge. "It doesn't mean I won't find love again, just for a little while."

The two girls headed for the luggage waiting by the fire, and waited for the bus to pick them up.

"Kagome?" Sango tugged on her left glove.

"Hm?" The raven looked up from the flames.

"Miroku...he asked me to marry him." The brunette muttered. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"He did! You said yes right? Let me see the ring!" Relief washed over Sango's face, and she pulled the maroon glove off and held up her hand.

"Ooooh~!" Kagome squealed. "It's so shiny!"

The young woman nodded, glee evident on her pretty face.

"I want you..." Sango took a breath . "You'll be my Maid of Honour, right?"

"Oh, Sango, can I?" Kagome gushed.

Sango nodded.


	6. Holding Out For A Hero

_'Where have all the good men gone!' _Kagome ranted as she gazed around the wedding reception of her best friend.

"Hey there, babe. Wanna dance?" A greasy male oozed toward her.

"No." Kagome stared at his outstretched hand in disgust.

'_Isn't there supposed to be a white knight upon a fiery steed?_'

Another male approached but turned tail at her icy glare.

'_I'm holding out for a hero..._' Kagome realized.

"Kagome, have some fun." Ayame bounced forward, current boyfriend on her arm. The brown eyed man smiled at Kagome. "Oh, this is Hojo."

"Hi." Hojo waved.

"It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." Kagome laughed, rising to hug her friend.

"Only the best for Kagome! I heard about you and the mutt." An arm was slung over the raven's shoulder.

"Hello, Kouga." Kagome laughed.

"How are you, doll-face?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine. How's Jakotsu?" She turned to hug him.

"He's felt better..." Kouga sighed, tossing his black ponytail over his shoulder. "Poor sweetheart has the flu."

"I would've loved to see him again."

"Come visit sometime!" Kouga winked, causing Kagome to blush bright red. Ayame laughed.

"Kagome!" Sango pushed through, her happy wedding glow infecting the others.

"Sango, you look fantastic!" Kagome hugged her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with the dress. Miroku and his friends had no idea how to do their ties."

Miroku laughed as he appeared.

"And you did a very good job." He assured, hugging the raven.

"You'd better treat her well, you got me!" Kagome half-teased.

"I'll be her hero!" Miroku swore, pulling Sango close and kissing her.

Kagome whipped out a camera and snapped a shot.

Sango blushed

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Ayame asked, curious.

"We're going to Fiji." The brunette looked shy suddenly.

"Have fun." Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall. "What time do you leave?"

"Eleven twenty."

Kagome grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to the door.

"Happy couple has a flight to catch! Get out of the fucking way!" She screeched.

The crowd parted like butter, and Kagome shoved them through the door.

"Don't make the beds too much of a mess!" She yelled before the door closed on a tomato red Sango, and grinning Miroku.


	7. Here Come Goodbye

Sesshomaru glanced out of the window as his acute hearing picked up the sounds of the truck.

It cruised up the gravel driveway.

'_It's not like her to drive that slow.' _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Light footsteps sounded on the wide porch, and the door opened slowly.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura called, appearing in the archway to the living room. Her copper eyes flashed in the golden glow of the table lamp. Sesshomaru set down his book, and placed his reading glasses onto the the coffee table. "We need to talk."

The silver-haired male patted the couch seat next to him.

"Where's Rin?" He asked once she had sat.

"She's sleeping over at one of her friend's houses." Kagura assured, rifling through her brown leather briefcase.

She placed several papers on the table, and then leaned into the cream couch.

Sesshomaru picked them up, and slid in his glasses back on in a quick gesture.

"What's this?" His gold eyes scanned the sheets. "Divorce?"

"This marriage was arranged by your mother. We never loved each other, Sesshomaru." Kagura pinched the bridge of her nose. "We've had sex all of one time, to conceive Rin."

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru stared at his wife of ten years.

"Just sign the papers, Sesshomaru." Kagura stood and headed for the stairs.

"And if I don't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sue." She glared.

Sesshomaru picked up the pen she had placed down with the papers.

With a flourish, he signed away his family.

**-;-;-**

"Daddy!" A small girl with a brown side ponytail rushed for him.

Sesshomaru bent and scooped her up.

"Hi princess." She smiled as he kissed her head.

"Daddy," Rin got a very serious look on her face. "Mommy said that you're moving away."

"I am, Princess. Mommy doesn't love Daddy any more." He set her down and took her hand, leading her over to the fountain set in front of the Court building.

"I still get to see you right?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." Sesshomaru smiled, smoothing her hair. "You'll get to come and stay with me sometimes when I get a new house. It will be fun."

"Will we watch movies? And play Barbies? And eat brownies?" Rin bounced up and down on his knee.

"Yes, and you'll have your own room and you'll get to paint it any colour you want."

"I want it orange and..." She placed a small finger on her chin. "Green!"

"Not pink?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Ew, pink is icky! It only looks good on Jaken and flowers!" Rin scrunched up her face.

"Rin." Kagura called, holding out her hand to the nine-year old. "Time to go."

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Rin threw her arms around the powerful yokai.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl and the tall woman strode away.

Rin glanced back at him, and gave a small smile.

Sesshomaru waved until they were out of sight, and then buried his face into his hands.


	8. Perfect

Sesshomaru stared at the spacious apartment, gold eyes glazed.

"Mr. Taisho?" The raven real estate agent caught his attention.

"I'll buy it." He fished in his pocket for his wallet. He scribbled the check and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Yamamoto." He nodded.

"A pleasure, Mr. Taisho." She turned as she was leaving to hand him a key and then hesitated. "You know, we'll be siblings-in-law soon."

"Your name is Kagome?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She held out her hand. "Kikyo Yamamoto, Inuyasha's fiance."

Sesshomaru stared at her offered hand, and then turned away. He lifted his cell from his pocket.

"Bring my things up." He ordered the moving company waiting downstairs.

Kikyo watched as he turned back.

"Thank you for your services," He nodded. "You are dismissed."

Kikyo threw her nose into the air and turned on her heel.

Sesshomaru left the door open, and then dialed another number.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha's voice filtered through the speaker.

"I was unaware that you and your fiance had a falling out. When do you plan to tell Father?"

"Oh, it's just you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snorted. "Me 'n Kikyo didn't have a falling out. The wedding's planned for June, and just so you know, you're _not_ invited."

"I was not speaking of _Kikyo_," Sesshomaru spat. "I was referring to _Ms. Higurashi_."

"Oh her..." Inuyasha went silent, and then hung up.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, his long fingers flying over yet another number.

"Taisho Incorporation." The voice on the other end monotoned.

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Sessho!" Toga laughed. "How are you! I haven't spoken to you since the day after the divorce!"

"Well enough. I'm calling in regard to my younger _half_-brother."

"What did Inuyasha do this time?" Toga sighed.

"Are you aware that he has a _new_ fiance?" Sesshomaru smirked, taking a seat on the couch which had been brought in.

"Really? What's her name?" The inuyokai heard a keyboard tapping on the other end.

"Kikyo Yamamoto."

"She's a whore,"

"And a Real Estate agent. I just bought an apartment from her."

"I swear one day I'm going to disown him." Toga growled.

"It would be wise." Sesshomaru agreed.

"So, what happened to his other fiance?"

"I have no idea. I've never met her before." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Neither did I." Toga laughed. "I've got to go. Call me if you need anything, Sessho."

"Hn." Sesshomaru tossed the phone into the coffee table and picked up his book.

'_You still take me by surprise, Inuyasha. What stupid thing will you do next?_'


	9. Gimme Gimme Gimme

Kagome glanced at the clock on the DVD machine.

'_Half past twelve._'

She turned her gaze back to the late show.

_'I hate spending the evening on my own.' _Kagome growled.

Orange, yellow, and red leaves blew past her window and she sighed.

_'I'm tired of TV.' _

Kagome rose and threw open her window, gazing into the night.

The lights of Japan twinkled, and she sighed again.

"It's almost Hallowe'en..." The raven's mouth twitched into a smile.

'_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Take me through the darkness to the break of the day?_'

Kagome closed the window and turned off the TV, plunging the flat into blackness. She stumbled through the apartment to her room and fell onto her bed.

_'Is there a man out there?'_


	10. Haven't Met You Yet

_'I'm surprised, not everything lasts.' _Kagome stared down at her plate of cake.

"Waiter," She called to the timid boy. "Can I have another?"

He nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

For a Saturday, the small cafe was rather busy. Every seat was crammed, and Kagome had thankfully taken a spot in far corner at a two person table.

"Here you are, Ms. Higurashi." The boy returned.

"Thank you, Ginta." Kagome drove her fork into the chocolate cake. Ginta nodded, and then scurried to another costumer.

Kagome returned to her open laptop.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed deeply.

Open on the screen before her was a registration form for a local university.

"I'm not going to have enough." Kagome angrily bit into her cake.

'_I've thought of every possibility!_'

The seat in front of her scraped out, and she glanced up.

"May I sit here?" The man asked. Kagome nodded and then returned to her frustrating problem.

The man sipped the tea in his hand, and occasionally glanced at Kagome's scowling face.

"It isn't my business," He spoke up. "But what is troubling you?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up briefly. "No matter how much I look at it, I can't afford the tuition for university."

"Might I be of some assistance?" He asked. "I'm an accountant at my father's company."

Kagome turned her laptop around.

"Everything is listed here?" He raised his striking golden eyes. Kagome nodded, stabbing the cake again.

"You haven't included the costs of family support." He raised his eyebrows.

"My mother is single and my younger brother still lives with her. I have no family other than them." The raven shrugged.

"I see." His brows furrowed and he returned his eyes to the laptop. "Unless you find a benefactor, I can't see how you will be able to afford it." He turned the laptop back.

"Thanks anyway." She sighed. "I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He offered his hand and they shook. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Higurashi, would it?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Kagome looked sceptical.

"My younger half-brother is Inuyasha." Sesshomaru scowled, swirling his tea. "We were almost siblings-in-law, had you married him."

"Don't remind me." Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Ginta!" The raven called after they had sat in awkward silence for several minutes. "Can I have-"

"More cake." The waiter-boy rushed forward and back with a new piece.

"You're a regular, I take it?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yes. This is my favourite cafe. I've been coming here since they first opened."

"What a coincidence, I am too." Sesshomaru smiled.

The two fell silent.

"So.. How about the weather?" The silver-haired man gestured out the window.

"Well, it hasn't exactly been pleasant." Kagome glanced up.

They fell quiet again, and it last another piece of cake...

"So, that weather. Sure has been rainy..."

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

"The weather- I'm not very good at this am I?" Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Kagome threw back her head and laughed.

"No. Not really." She wiped away tears, and closed her laptop. Ginta rushed to take her plate.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru. Nice meeting you." She slung her black bag over her shoulder and stood.

Sesshomaru watched as she left, threw down money for the tea and followed her out.

"Kagome!" He called, running after her.

The raven turned.

"My father is hosting his annual Hallowe'en ball, would you come with me?" He asked.

Kagome looked surprised.

"But-"

"Please." Sesshomaru interrupted. "It will be repayment for your disengagement to my hanyo half-brother. I insist you come. My father wants to personally apologize for Inuyasha's behaviour."

"Do we have to dress up?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"It is a requirement, yes." Sesshomaru nodded, dread gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Kagome reached into her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled her number on it, and handed it to him.

"I'm late for work. Call me later and we'll talk about details." She began walking away, a big goofy smile on her face.

"I'll take it that was a yes..." The Inuyokai chuckled, tucking the paper into his pocket.


	11. Can't Help Falling in Love

Sesshomaru knocked on Kagome's door at exactly eight on Hallowe'en.

"Just a minute!" Her muffled voice called from inside. Her door was thrown open seconds later.

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late." She laughed, flushing slightly. "Come on in."

Sesshomaru nodded, following the girl in silk shorts and a tank top into her small apartment.

"Where do you work?" The silver-haired man asked.

"For your father, actually." Kagome answered from her bedroom. "I'm a secretary on the third floor."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The third floor was marketing, and he knew that marketing didn't need a secretary.

"Sorry." Kagome appeared from the bedroom. "My curling iron took longer to heat up than I thought it would."

"No problem." Sesshomaru offered his arm after she had grabbed her purse and jacket.

The two strode down to his car in quiet.

**-;-**

Inuyasha was thoroughly bored. Kikyo was attached to his arm, breasts pressed against his bicep.

She was already drinking, and a bit tipsy.

Kikyo murmured her thanks to the man holding drinks as he strode by.

The announcer at the door straightened suddenly, fiddling with his microphone.

"Toga Taisho and his wife Izayoi Taisho." The man called out. All the dancers and wanderers paused to clap as they descended the stairs.

Toga's pretty wife smiled as she waved, pink-gold fairy wings glittering against the soft chandelier lights. Toga looked equally happy, and his long black vampire cloak swept down the stairs after the both of them.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, and date Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha stood shell-shocked.

Kikyo leaned in.

"Wasn't Kagome that girl...?" She whispered. Inuyasha nodded, his crown slipping off his ears.

Sesshomaru paused at the top of the stairs, his black and reds bright against the pale oak doors. Beside him, Kagome emerged.

She was dressed in a long white dress with black lace gloves. A pair of silver heels sat on her feet and a silver necklace sat around her neck.

From her back fell a pair of black feathered wings, which followed her down the stairs as though floating on air. They were attached her back as well as middle finger.

Sesshomaru smiled, waved once and proceeded down the stairs with his date.

Inuyasha lost sight of them in the crowd.

"Inu-chan," Kikyo whined, tugging on his king's outfit. "Can we dance?"

Inuyasha pulled her through the crowd.

**-;-**

"_They're_ here." Kagome whispered to her ex-fiance's older brother.

"Ignore them, Kagome. Neither of them are your concern." Sesshomaru led her through the crowd to his father.

"Sessho!" Toga boomed, holding out his arms. "Who's this!"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stepped away from the tall man to his father, bowing.

"She's one of your employees." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"You are!" Toga looked amazingly surprised.

"Yes, sir. I work on the third floor as a secretary." She nodded.

"Third floor is..." Toga paused a moment. "One moment, you said your name was Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes sir." The raven nodded, only to be swept into the man's arms.

"I apologize for what my youngest son did! Please enjoy yourself here!" Toga grinned.

"Yes sir." Kagome nodded once he had let her go.

"And you, Sessho!" Toga turned to his son. "A date? So soon! I'm proud of you!"

"I brought her here so you could speak with her," Sesshomaru glanced at his companion. "But she is proving to be quite good company."

Kagome blushed.

"Toga," Izayoi spoke up. "The first dance is starting."

"Ah!" Toga looked startled. "Hurry. You too, Sessho!"

"What's going on?" Kagome muttered to Sesshomaru.

"It is tradition for my father and mother to dance the first dance. It seems that they wish to include me this year."

"You've got to be joking!" Kagome whisper-yelled. "I can't dance!"

"Everybody can." Sesshomaru assured. "You just need to trust me."

"Alright..." Kagome nibbled her lip.

Sesshomaru led her into the second spotlight waiting for them, across from his father and step-mother. The music stared, violins hovering through the air and dusting over the piano.

Several other instruments started, and Sesshomaru began to move her after placing her hands in the right places.

"Trust me." He whispered, moving her backward. Kagome nodded, following him.

Gradually she relaxed, a soft smile spreading across her face.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight smile.

_'I can't help falling in love with you.' _

_'Somethings are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'  
_

"For I can't help," Kagome sang quietly along with the words of the song. "Falling in love with you."

"You have a beautiful voice." Sesshomaru complimented as they bowed at the end of the song.

"My rubber-ducks seem to enjoy it." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru chuckled.


	12. Just Dance Workout Remix

Kagome laughed, spinning herself around the dance floor.

Heat pressed her from all sides.

'_I've had a little bit too much..._' She thought to herself, moving to the bar.

Kagome was currently out celebrating her _huge_ promotion from secretary to CEO's assistant. Luckily for her, the previous one had retired and Toga had jumped the chance to hire her.

_'Just dance. It'll be okay.' _Kagome shrugged off her liquor intake.

She bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No, it was-" She froze, eyes widening. "Bankotsu?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh my god!" She threw her arms around the male. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

"You're looking well." Bankotsu led her to an out of the way table. "What have you been up to?"

"You remember Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her raven-haired companion. He nodded. "After high school we continued dating, and he asked me to marry him."

"That's great." Bankotsu's wide smile dimmed slightly.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the good part." Kagome leaned forward, showing more cleavage than necessary. "I found out he was cheating on me, so I broke up with him!"

She threw back her head and laughed.

"So, you're currently single?" Bankotsu grinned, moving closer. Kagome nodded.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Kagome took his outstretched hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

'_Where are my keys?_' Kagome stored the thought away for later, and moved with Bankotsu.

The two retreated to the bar after nearly an hour of dancing.

"Hey, wanna leave?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome, by now was not the smartest, and she nodded, following him out.

Bankotsu guided her to his sports car, and both climbed in.

"So, why were you clubbing?" Bankotsu asked. He put his hand on her thigh as he drove.

"Celebrating my new promotion."

"With out your side-kick?" The purple-eyes male was referring to Sango.

"She's busy with Miroku still. They got married."

"Lucky them. Did you go?"

"I was the Maid," Kagome giggled. "of Honour."

Bankotsu's hand rode higher, pushing the edge of Kagome's yellow dress up.

**-;-**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and an arm around her waist.

She glanced over the room, staring at the clothing thrown around the room and then letting the feeling of disappointment settle.

"Morning, Kags." Bankotsu shifted behind her, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

Kagome didn't tense at the gesture.

"Morning." She greeted, pulling on a lock of her hair.

"You want breakfast, I assume?" He asked, pulling himself from the bed. Kagome watched as he pulled on a pair of boxers before heading for the kitchen.

She pushed her head into his pillows and frowned, remembering the first time this had happened. Although she wasn't drunk that time.

Kagome had dated Bankotsu before she had dated Inuyasha, and she was a hormonally driven teenager with a hormonally driven, sex-crazing, boyfriend. Bankotsu had taken her virginity.

"Do you want eggs or pancakes with your ginger-ale?" Bankotsu called.

"Eggs, please." Kagome answered, pushing herself from his bed and dressing.

She entered the kitchen several minutes later, and slid onto one of the barstools.

"What's the time?"

"Twelve-forty." Bankotsu answered.

"FUCK! I'm gonna be late for work!"


	13. Jessie's Girl

Sesshomaru watched from the photocopier as Kagome's new boyfriend laughed.

Kagome's cobalt eyes twinkled.

'_She's watching him with those eyes.' _

Bankotsu, her new boyfriend, pulled her close and kissed her.

'_She's loving him with that body, I just know it._'

Kagome pushed his chest, making Bankotsu's smile grow more.

He tangled his hand in her raven hair and kissed her again.

"I'm working, Ban." Kagome's voice drifted down the hallway. "Not here, and defiantly not right now."

He murmured something in a low voice that made Kagome flush bright red.

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and raced down the hall.

Toga rounded the corner and laughed at the site.

"I'm afraid you can't kidnap Ms. Higurashi just yet, Bankotsu." He chuckled, helping Kagome down. "I need her for a meeting."

"Another one of those dull, long ones?" Kagome pouted. Toga nodded, synthetically. "Ban, kidnap me right now."

"You heard what your boss said." Bankotsu lifted his hands, and back toward the elevator. "I'm not allowed to kidnap you." He gave his girl a wicked grin, and disappeared from sight.

Kagome smoothed her outfit, and followed after Toga once the two of them had stopped laughing.

"You got those files organized right?" Taisho asked as they strode past his son.

"Of course." Kagome nodded, lifting them.

A sharp jerk blasted though Sesshomaru as he picked up his photocopies, and strode away.


	14. Last Friday Night

Kagome lifted her hand, watching as glitter spilled from it onto the bed. She glanced over her shoulder, cuddling closer to Bankotsu.

He stirred, hugging her closer. Something crashed to the floor.

"Ow. That was a beer bottle." The person beside the bed moaned.

"Crazy party man!" One of the half-naked males left with a girl on each arm.

Bankotsu nodded, burying his face into Kagome's shoulder.

She giggled, wiggling away and carefully stepping over people littered on the floor. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from Bankotsu's closet and then darted to the kitchen, wiping beer and glitter off the counter and stove.

Several people crawled to the table and couches as breakfast cooked and she didn't stop cooking until late in the afternoon.

"God, I love your food." Jakotsu moaned, licking syrup off his fingers.

"And we love you so much, don't we Bankotsu." Kouga winked at the male, who pulled Kagome close.

"Do I want to know?" She narrowed her eyes, lifting the spatula in her hand.

"You finally agreed to do it!" Kouga whooped, making Jakotsu grin.

"Oh my holy fucking shit." Kagome paled slightly. "You don't mean that I actually..."

"Yup!" Bankotsu propped his chin on her shoulder. "And it was fucking hot."

"Kill me now." She lifted her eyes to the heavens.

"You're too sexy, babe." Bankotsu laughed.

"We're doing this next Friday night too." Jakotsu lifted his fork and licked it clean.

"T.G.I.F." Kagome sighed, moving back to the bedroom and dressing in her own clothes.

"You're leaving?" Kouga frowned.

"I do have a life, Kouga." She bopped him on the head.


	15. Lost

'_On my own again.' _Kagome blinked slowly, watching the sun streak the porcelain and blood with gold.

Kagome took a deep breath, and lifted herself upwards onto her knees.

Glass scraped her hands and added blood to the floor already.

She sighed, and then rose to standing. Her apartment swayed, and she caught herself on the wall.

Using the wall as support, the raven made her way to her bathroom.

Kagome wanted to avoid her reflection, but she wouldn't be able to and she flinched at the sight.

Blood dripped down her face and neck. Glass shards were wedged into oozing wounds.

The raven lifted a pair of tweezers and began extracting green porcelain.

One piece had scraped over the side of her lips, and it was dripping into her mouth.

Once she was done with her face, Kagome moved on to her hands, then knees, and then any other places.

**-;-**

'_Lost._' Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. '_She looks so lost._'

Toga approached the woman, sniffing the air. He ran his clawed thumb down her face.

Kagome flinched.

Toga's gold eyes widened in horror.

Kagome's mouth moved, and Toga's horrified expression morphed into one of anger.

Sesshomaru stood, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Father, what is wrong?" He asked.

Kagome's head lowered and her hair shifted to cover her face.

"Bankotsu is the matter!" Toga roared. "Just look what he did to poor Kagome!"

"He cut her lip." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. One of the secretaries offered a baby-wipe.

Toga ran it over her face, gentle as he could be.

Kagome flinched as her wounds were revealed. She had coated them in make-up.

Sesshomaru's own face looked angered now.

"Did you file a police report?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome, you have to file it." Toga murmured, hugging the raven-haired girl. "Abuse like this is punishable by five years in jail."

"Why did he do it?" Sesshomaru lay a hand atop her head, fighting the urge to rip her from his father's arms and into his own.

"I broke up with him, because I realized I didn't love him." She whispered. "And because my mother has passed away."

"Your mother?" Toga looked down at her. "You have full permission to take as many days off as you need."

"Thank you. A week should be enough." Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru and Toga watched as she shuffled away.

"She has such bad luck with males." Toga sighed.


	16. Mama

Kagome gazed down at the gleaming black coffin, and bent to place a white lily on the top. Her brother bent and dropped violet.

He moved closer to Kagome and she pulled him into a hug.

Souta was easily a little taller than her, and he was in eleventh grade now.

"Rest in peace, Mama." Kagome murmured, turning away as dirt was moved to cover her body. Kagome placed the second flower in her hand of her father's grave, buried beside her mother. Souta put one on their grandfather's grave.

"You'll have to come live with me, Souta." Kagome turned her blue eyes to her brother as they sat on the train after the funeral.

"Alright." He nodded, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

Kagome smiled, hugging.

**-;-**

"This will be your room," Kagome pushed open the door beside the bathroom in her new apartment. "Is that alright?"

"Just fine, sis." Souta nodded, throwing his bag onto the bed inside.

"I'll call you for dinner in a bit." She backed out.

'_Mama, I love you.'_


	17. Merry Christmas, Darling

Kagome waved as her brother entered the train.

"I'll see you for summer." She called. He nodded, moving to his friends.

Kagome watched the train speed away and then turned to leave. She was walking out of the train station when she bumped into someone on the sidewalk.

"Kagome?" She glanced up.

"Sesshomaru!" She looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" The silver-haired man asked.

"My brother was heading back to boarding school." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Ah." Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm waiting for the next train. I'll see you at work."

Kagome waved as he trotted up the stairs.

"Greeting cards have all been sent," Kagome sang, gliding down the side walk. "The Christmas rush is through, but I still have one wish to make. A special one for you."

_'I can dream, and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you.' _

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as memories of her mother and father filled her mind.

'_I miss you._' She sniffled, letting herself into her apartment and crossing to the picture on the windowsill.

'_I wish you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year too._'

"I wish you were here." She sobbed.

The phone rang loudly, and Kagome reached for it.


	18. The Most Wonderful Day of the Year

_'My name is Kagura Onigumo. I was wondering if you would be interested in a babysitting job.'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'I had a recommendation for you from one of the mother's at my daughter's school. You babysat her son, Shippo?'_

_'Oh! Yes! Of course!' _

Kagome glanced down at the bubbly girl holding her hand.

"We're on the island of misfit toys," The raven sang. The little brunette girl glanced up.

"Here we don't want to stay!" The girl giggled. "Rin likes that song."

"We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh." Kagome bopped her nose and grinned.

Kagome's job inculded taking the girl from her mother's house to her father's on the train.

Her father wasn't home right now, so Kagome was waiting with the girl inside his apartment and playing Barbies.

"You're much better at Barbies than Daddy." Rin stated, brushing on of the blond's hair.

"Well, that's because I use to play Barbies too." Kagome whispered.

The front door opened, and Rin dropped everything, racing for her father.

Kagome followed at a slower pace.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come meet the best babysitter ever!" Rin called. Kagome rounded the corner of the living room door and froze.

"Hi, Sesshomaru..." She laughed nervously.

"Kagome?"

"You guys know each other!" Rin gasped, flicking her head back and forth between the two adults.

"Kagome works for Grandad." Sesshomaru explained.

"I like Grandad!" Rin turned to Kagome. "Isn't he great? Grandad is much better at Barbies than Daddy too."

"Everybody is better at Barbies than me, Princess." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Well, that's cause it's true." Rin stuck out her tongue.


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside

"I really can't stay." Kagome shifted on Sesshomaru's couch.

"It's cold outside." Sesshomaru glanced out the window.

"This evening has been so very nice." Kagome made to move, brushing Sesshomaru's hand as she got up.

"Your hands are ice!" He jumped up, pulling her to a spot before the fire.

"Well," Kagome gazed down at the fire. "Maybe just a half a drink more."

Sesshomaru lifted the tea pot from the table.

"Your eyes are like star-light." Sesshomaru murmured, glancing at his pretty guest.

"What?" Kagome glanced up.

"Nothing." The man shook his head.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, and then Kagome glanced at the time.

"I've got to get home."

"I'll lend you a coat." Sesshomaru strode to his hall-closet.

"I'm sure I'll be-" Kagome began.

"It's cold outside, and it's snowing pretty heavily. I'll call for a cab." He pulled his cell from his pocket, shifting through the closet.

"Thank you." Kagome took a seat on his couch.

Her eyes drifted closed, and her head dropped onto the armrest.

Sesshomaru glanced in.

"I'm sorry, sir." He murmured into the phone. "Cancel the cab, other arrangements have been made."

Sesshomaru draped the coat on his arm over the back of the couch, and fetched a blanket from the linen closet.

"Daddy," Rin poked her head out the door. "Is Kagome staying?"

"Yes, she is, Princess."

Rin trotted out of her bedroom, and Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the nine-year-old tucked her favourite stuffed dog into the young woman's arms, then return to bed.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he spread the thick downy quilt over his guest.


	20. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_'If there's a prize for rotten judgement,' _Kagome watched as Sesshomaru made breakfast. '_I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that._'

Sesshomaru placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and then went to get Rin dressed and ready to go.

'_**Who'd you think you're kidding, he's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it; we know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of.**_'

Kagome shook away her inner thoughts.

_'No chance. No way. I won't say it.'_

_'**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?**'_

_'It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love.'_

Rin bounded into the kitchen, taking the spot across from the raven-haired girl at war with herself.

"Morning, Kagome-chan!" Rin smiled, putting pancakes into her mouth.

"Good morning, Rin." Kagome greeted, sliding the stuffed dog across the table. "That you for lending him to me. What's his name?"

"Rufus." Rin patted the white dog.

Sesshomaru sighed as he strode in.

'_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.' _Kagome frowned, watching as his muscles rippled under the dress shirt he wore. '_It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming '__Get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_'

'**You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got it bad? You're doing flips read my lips, you're in love!**'

Rin knowingly glanced between her father and new friend as they dropped her off for school.

Sometimes a child's sight was all you needed to see two people in love.


	21. Beauty and the Beast

"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Rin whispered to her friend Shippo that day at recess.

"Just a little change?" The redhead asked.

"Small to say the least." She nodded, tugging her side ponytail. "Both a little scared, neither one prepared."

"Certain as the sun, rising in the East." Shippo hummed, nibbling on a cookie.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme." Rin lay back, watching the sky.

"What do you think of it?" Shippo asked, curling his knees up.

"I think Daddy should go for it. Miss Kagome is the nicest, prettiest lady I've ever met." Rin smiled.

"I think so too." Shippo agreed.


	22. Welcome to Burlesque

"Please, Kagome?" Sango begged, on her knees before her best friend.

"Why can't you find somebody else?" Kagome growled, not amused. "I'm the assistant of the richest CEO in the business world!"

"Please! Ayame can't do it because she's sick!" Sango's lip trembled. "Just for a week!"

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Kagome crossed her arms, teetering on the edge of saying yes.

"Because you can sing!" Sango pleaded, clasping her hands.

Kagome was silent a moment.

"Fine."

Sango leapt to her feet, letting out a triumphant cheer as she dragged the raven out of her small apartment.

**-;-**

"Why did I agree to do this?" Kagome grumbled, obviously self-conscious.

"I'll owe you after this, Kags." Sango promised, patting her friends shoulder. Miroku grinned, giving the girl a quick kiss for luck.

"She's not going to be able to do it." One of the other scantily clad performers snorted.

"Abi," Miroku turned on the lovely woman. "Without Kagome's help, we'd be closed this week. Be grateful."

Sango vanished, leaving Kagome to follow Abi onto the stage in the semi-darkness.

The lights flashed on.

"Show a little more," Sango moved to face the audience. "Show a little less. Add a little smoke...Welcome to Burlesque."

The people gathered in the Burlesque bar cheered.

"Everything you dream of, but never can possess...Nothing's what it seems. Welcome to Burlesque."

"Everyone is buying, put your money in my hand. If ya got a little extra, well, give it to the band."

"You may not be guilty, but you're ready to confess. Tell me what you need. Welcome to Burlesque!~"

"You can dream of Sayu; do it at your risk." Sango warned, smirking. "The triplets grant you mercy, but not your every wish. Yes, it keeps you guessing. So cool and statuesque."

"Behave yourself says Abi. Welcome to Burlesque."

There was a music interlude.

"Ooooh! Everyone is buying, put your money in my hand! If you want a little extra, well, you know where I am. Something down and dark, is playing with your mind. It's the entity, just the bump and grind."

"Show a little more! Show a little less! Welcome to~...Burlesque!"

**-;-**

"You're going to make me do that again, aren't you?" Kagome growled, throwing a robe over her body and heaving for air.

"It's not all that bad once you get used to it." Sango soothed, changing for the next number.

"Fantastic job, girls!" Miroku called, moving to kiss his wife.

"I guess."

"Here's your pay for the night, Kagome." Miroku handed her several bills.

"Well, I suppose this has it's perks."

**AN- Please don't hurt me. I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support! So we just went from cute children to scantily dressed females at a Burlesque bar. **


	23. But I Am A Good Girl

Toga glanced up at his little assistant as she hummed.

Her hips suddenly snapped to the side and she gasped quietly, then continued humming.

"Little miko," Toga chuckled as he broke her from her little world. Kagome's cheeks flushed. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Well," Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "I'm filling in for a friend at my best friend's husband's Burlesque lounge..." She pushed her fingers together.

"And you have one of the numbers stuck in your head." Toga nodded. "You can sing it out loud if you wish."

"Can I?" Kagome blinked. "You won't mind?"

"Not at all." He shook his head, ponytail slapping his shoulders. "I won't mind in the slightest."

"Thank you, Toga-sama!" Kagome grinned, bowing. "The dress is Chanel...~"

**-;-**

"...The shoes YSL. The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur." Kagome flipped her legs on the chaise she was lounging on. Her long raven hair was tucked under a wig.

Toga watched from a darkened corner, with a faint smirk. His little assistant was quite the preformer, though she didn't think so.

"My address today, LA by the way, above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way." She flashed a sly smile. "My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl. They all say, '_Darling, what did you do for those pearls!?_' What?"

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I am a good girl...~!"

But at the moment, Kagome looked anything but a 'good girl'.

"The age I adore, the day, oh, no more. Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore. The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at night. Downtown for dinner, the Helen's divine. You know I have found, the word's going round...They all say my feet never do touch the ground. What?"

"I am a good girl...~!"

She made a series of naughty noises, and blew a kiss to the crowd before vanishing behind a curtain of feathers.

"I am a good girl."

"That little miko is an interesting girl." Toga hummed, twirling the wine in his glass before leaving.


	24. Show Me How You Burlesque!

It was a complete accident that Sesshomaru found Kagome on her last night at the Burlesque lounge.

He was stuck in a traffic jam just outside when he saw the sign.

'_**Tonight Only: Burlesque Lounge features Kagome Higurashi!**_'

Sesshomaru blinked at the sign several seconds before throwing his car into the nearest open parking space. He bolted down the stairs, and payed the man at the window the necessary thirty dollars.

"_Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about,"_

Sesshomaru sat in a chair near the back eyes fixed on the woman seated on an E.

_''Where rules don't apply, no. And you can't keep a good girl down~"_

The silver-haired yokai stared as her figure was hit with light.

"She's goin' through the club lookin' for a good time. Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime. Don't need no sugar daddy, she can work it just fine! Up on the table she'll be dancing all night!"

Kagome whirled by in an outfit of gems and leather, exposing far too much of her legs for his liking.

"Yeah, baby doll just comes alive. Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line."

Sango appeared with several other woman.

"We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more."

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. Get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque!"

Sesshomaru was floored.

He had heard Kagome sing, but not like this.

And he had seen her legs, just not so much of them.

And he had danced with her! Not like that though.

"A little bit of naughty is a little bit of nice. She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice. Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what. Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night!"

"Yeah, everybody just comes to life. Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind. We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more."

Sesshomaru watched as the chorus repeated.

"Okay girls," Kagome smirked, snapping her fingers. Her voice oozed through the room. "Let's show 'em how it's done. It ain't over till we say, and we've only just begun. Let me hear you say, yeeeEEaaaaAH!"

**-;-**

When Kagome returned to her table backstage, there was a large bouquet of flowers sitting on it.

She lifted it, and the card fell to the ground.

'_You can't dance my ass. -S_'

Kagome immediately went bright red.

"Who are they from?" Sango gushed, bolting forward on her heels.

"S-sesshomaru..." Kagome stuttered.

"He's your boss's son." Sango blinked, petting one of the flowers. "Your boss came to see the show the other night too."

"Well, Toga-sama I knew was coming. But Sesshomaru...!" She covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Kagome," Miroku stuck his head in. "You've got a few guests."

"I do?" The raven frowned, still flushed.

"You've got quite the fan-club." Abi shook her head, stripping.

Kagome stood, pulling her shirt over her head and striding to the door.

"Kagome-chan!" The gathered crowed screamed.

The assistant squeaked as she was blinded by flashing cameras.

"Kagome! Kagome! How long will you be working here!?"

"This was my last night." She muttered, accepting several flowers.

"Kagome-chan! I love you!" One teen yelled.

"Thank you..."

**-;-**

"I am never ever doing that again!" Kagome growled at her friends as they dropped her off.

"Well, we owe you." Miroku handed her an envelope. "Your pay."

"Thanks." Kagome nodded, sighing as she bolted for her apartment.

The raven was extremely happy the moment she dropped onto her bed.


	25. Mission Impossible

Rin had a positively evil look on her face as she and Shippo snuck through the large building.

Their class had gone on a field trip to the Taisho Inc that day, and since Rin knew the place like the back of her hand, she and her redheaded companion had snuck off.

She glanced around a corner, and then pushed Shippo against the wall.

The adult strode past, barely aware of the two children watching him as they bolted past.

Rin ducked under an empty desk, and pulled the phone off the table.

Shippo rapidly dialed a number on a piece of folded paper in his pocket.

"_Hello, Candy, Flowers and more. Suki speaking. How can I help you?_"

"My name is Rin." The brunette answered. "And I'd like to purchase a bouquet of flowers, a box of candy and some heart-shaped balloons."

"_What kind of flowers would you like?_"

"Yellow chrysanthemums, hibiscus, jasmine, sunflowers, and red and yellow tulips." Rin grinned at Shippo.

"_And candy_?"

"Chocolate, in a pink box!"

"_Balloons?_"

"Red and pink hearts!" Rin giggled.

"_That will be twenty-eight fourteen. Anything else?_"

"Can it be delivered?"

"_Can I get the address and date please?_" Suki sighed over the phone.

"Taisho Incorporation, top floor. February fourteenth to Kagome Higurashi."

"_Alright. Thank you for shopping at Candy, Flowers and More. Have a nice day._"

"Thank you!"

Shippo and Rin high-fived.


	26. Take A Chance On Me

"I'm looking for Miss Higurashi." The man peered through his large bouquet of flowers. "I'm from Candy, Flowers and More, so I'd like to make this quick."

The secretary on the ground floor bolted over to the man.

"I'll take them up. Thank you. Miss Higurashi is currently with the CEO." She ushered the man out of the gleaming lobby, and then turned to the elevator.

**-;-**

"Where's Miss Higurashi's desk?" The woman asked one of the top floor workers.

"Her office is next door to Mr. Taisho's." One of the woman glanced up and then went scurrying over. "Are these for her?"

The woman nodded.

"Gosh." The brown haired woman in the desk next to the gossipers gasped.. "They're so pretty."

The first woman nodded, who was called Yura according to her name tag. She continued up the stairs at the back, and strode into the mentioned office.

Several other woman followed.

Yura placed them on the young woman's desk, and then retreated into the crowd.

"Who do you think they came from?"

"They're so pretty! Must have cost a fortune."

"I wants some!"

"Isn't it a day early for Valentines?"

"What's going on?" Kagome appeared behind the crowd, who all jumped and looked guilty. Kagome proceeded into her office and gasped, nearly dropping the paperwork in her hands.

She put it on the desk and then lifted the bouquet.

"Where did these come from?" The raven asked, glancing up at the woman who had flocked inside.

"Candy, Flowers and More." Yura answered. "I brought them up, but the delivery man looked like he was in a hurry."

Kagome lifted the flowers to her nose, inhaling the sweet scents.

A pretty blush spread across her nose.

"Was there a party? Why was I not invited?" Toga appeared at the door.

"Mr. Taisho!" Kagome lifted the flowers slightly. "Look aren't they pretty?"

"Amazing." The silver-haired man strode into the crowd of woman. "Do you know who sent them?"

Kagome searched around in the bundle until she located the card.

"There's no name." Kagome frowned.

"What does the card say?" One of the woman asked.

"_'If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me.'_"

A collective sigh whispered through the crowd.

"I'm not pay for you to stand around, ladies." Toga turned, shooing them back to their desks. "Back to work. Yura, why is my front desk unmanned?"

"Sorry, sir."


	27. Mr Brightside

Toga observed his eldest son from the doorway of the meeting room, golden eyes following his pretty assistant to her office where she disappeared with a mob of women.

Sesshomaru's keen yokai hearing picked up the muttering, and jealously clouded his eyes.

Toga moved forward, placing a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Jealously; turning saints to the sea." The CEO bounded for Kagome's office, aware but not caring of the glare Sesshomaru sent.


	28. Money, Money, Money

The moment Sesshomaru strode into his office, he knew something was off.

His computer was in order, his desk perfectly tidy, his pens in a cup to the side.

And the problem sat directly in the exact center of his desk.

It was a box, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a gold ribbon. There were others; wrapped in mostly white, with black ribbons.

But it was the silver box that was the _real _problem because Sesshomaru knew who it came from.

Her honey and jasmine scent wafted around the room like smoke, and the powerful taiyokai stood in his doorway longer than was necessary.

"Good morning, Taisho-san." She greeted from behind him. "Would you like some coffee?"

He was barely aware as the culprit to his woes scurried off and fetched another cup, placed it in his hand and pushed him into his office.

It wasn't the fact it was chocolate, or decorated differently.

It was the fact that the stupid package was _obligatory_, and Sesshomaru didn't know why that irked him so much.

**-;-**

"Kagome-chan," Toga opened an eye from where he lay sprawled on his office chair. "These chocolates are simply fantastic."

Kagome flushed a light shade of red.

"Why haven't you open your own shop!?" Toga insisted. "I'd be a regular!"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed, lowering onto the chair before his desk. "I Majored in culinary arts, but I was working for you to pay off my tuition when I finished, and I haven't quit."

Toga nodded, contemplating.

"If I wanted to start my own cafe then I'd need to take another course to get my business degree."

"Would you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Maybe if I had the time. I work full time here, and I'm paying for my younger brother's tuition at his private school in America, as well as my overly expensive apartment."

"America? Why there?"

"Souta-kun wants to be a lawyer." Kagome chuckled. "The best law schools are there."

"I see. Now what was this about your apartment?" Toga fixed her with a stern look.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"When I moved out of Inuyasha's place," Toga was proud that the raven didn't flinch at his name anymore. "I bought the first place I could get my hands on, and that was a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"The mortgage is too high, and walls leak, there's barely enough hot water, and my view consists of a brick wall."

"I forgot to change your salary, didn't I?" Toga pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome shifted in her chair.

"Really, Kagome-chan, working for the CEO of such a big business, you should be one of the best paid assistants in all of Japan." Toga rummaged in his desk, and quickly wrote a cheque.

"Taisho-san, I-"

"You will and can take it." He smiled. "This is what's due to you. Take the rest of the day off, phone a realtor and buy yourself a new apartment. If there's some left over, take yourself shopping."

Kagome nodded and gathered her purse.

"Oh! Let me know when your done. I'll send my wife over; she's the best interior designer to walk the Earth!"

_'Money; must be funny in a rich man's world.'_ Kagome snorted to herself.


	29. Archangel

"Are you Higurashi-san?"

Kagome glanced up from her cake, smiling.

"Hai."

"I'm Kikyo Yamamoto." The young woman bowed, and settled into the chair across from Kagome, placing her files on the table and taking a sip from her steaming coffee.

"So, down to business." She leaned forward and opened the first folder. "It will be easier to find you a new home if I have some idea of where you want to go, and what you're looking for."

Kagome slid the paper closer and fished a pen out of her purse.

"May I use your laptop to search up our website?" Kikyo motioned to the silver computer. Kagome nodded pushing it over.

The two woman were quiet several minutes.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Kikyo suddenly glanced up at the woman across from her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked. "We dated through high school and I caught him cheating on me after we'd been engaged for several months. How do you know him?"

Kikyo paled.

"We're...getting married in June." She whispered, tensing.

"Really?" Kagome pulled Kikyo's left hand towards her. "Let me see the ring!"

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why should I be?" Kagome lifted her blue eyes. "He obviously loves you. I've healed now, so it's alright for me to be happy for him. We were best friends before we began dating."

"Thank you." Kikyo gave the woman a genuine smile.

"So what does your dress look like?" Kagome propped her head in her hands.

"I haven't bought it yet. Have you finished with your choices?"

Kagome slid the paper across, and Kikyo scanned it over.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm the assistant to the CEO of Taisho Inc."

"So you'd want to be near the Taisho Towers, ne?" The woman rolled up her sleeves and slid the laptop around.

"If it's possible." Kagome nodded.

"It most certainly is." Kikyo nodded, and then pointed to something on her list. "It says here that you want three bedrooms."

"My younger brother comes home for the holidays, and I'd like an extra if he brings home a friend."

"It's do-able."

Kikyo pointed to an apartment on the screen.

"This apartment here has two bathrooms, three bedrooms and is located almost seven blocks away from the Taisho Towers."

Kagome scanned through the pictures.

"Unfortunately, it needs appliances, and has a brick wall view."

The blue-eyed woman shook her head and Kikyo selected another.

"This apartment is located in one of the more expensive buildings; Silver Web Apartments. However, it has an excellent view, brand-new appliances, a pool, friendly neighbours, and there's an elementary school several blocks away. It's a little farther away from the Taisho Towers-"

"Can we go see it?" Kagome's eyes sparkled as she looked up towards the other woman. Kikyo nodded.


	30. Mario Theme

Kagome gazed around the spacious living room, and like a child on Christmas, she darted around the home.

"This is fantastic~!" She squealed. "A master bedroom for me, a bedroom for Souta and a friend, and the second bathroom down the hall. The kitchen is fantastic!"

"And the view?" Kikyo gestured to the closed curtains across the living room.

Kagome bolted over and threw them open.

"The view; it's amazing."

Kikyo strode forward.

"Imagine this at night." Her eyes reflected awe.

The Mario theme-song began playing and Kagome rushed across the room as a male entered the apartment.

"Taisho-san," Kagome breathed, pressing the phone to her ear and returning to the window. "Yes, I think I've found one. Give me a minute or two and then I'll call you back."

Kikyo lifted an eyebrow.

"My boss." Kagome gave a sheepish grin.

"You gave your boss the Mario theme-song?" The new male asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He doesn't know." Kagome grinned.

"Higurashi-san, this is Naraku Suzuki. He's the owner of Silver Web. If you buy, then he'll be your landlord."

"Well," Kagome fished in her purse and pulled out a cheque book. "How much?"

Naraku blinked several times and then named his price.


	31. Wonderwoman theme song

"I'm Izayoi~!" The woman outside the door strode into Kagome's new apartment like she owned the place. "I'll be your interior designer for the day, free of charge!"

Kagome wasn't sure how to deal with the whirlwind woman.

"How about this?" The woman lifted a tile to the wall, then switched it with another.

_**-;-**_

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but when she woke up from the involuntary nap, her new apartment startled her.

The main wall in her living room, which had a door way to the three rooms in it, was purple and the entire wall had a vine pattern. Several darker purple butterflies were spread around the wall. The other walls were a warm charcoal.

Her kitchen was painted the same colour, but had white accents, and as she explored, the white accent theme continued.

Souta's room was painted navy blue, the guest room was chocolate, and Kagome's room was cream. The butterfly theme continued into Kagome's room.

A large blue butterfly was split into several different picture frames, and other butterflies were painted around the windows and door.

Izayoi poked her head in.

"Well?"

"Thank you!"


	32. I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

The last thing Souta expected during his English class was his phone to start blaring.

_'I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can!'_

Souta scrambled for the phone in his pocket.

"Mr. Higurashi," The professor gave the teen the _look _over his glasses. "Do you have a problem?"

"It's my sister!" Souta insisted, as his fingers flew over the various buttons.

"Take your call later." He turned back to his chalkboard.

"Sorry, I can't. She lives in Japan." Souta darted out of the room with his bag.

"What do you want!?" He hissed into the speaker.

_'Souta, is that anyway to greet your sister?'_

Souta grumbled something unpleasant.

"I'm in the middle of class right now, sis."

_'Does it sound like I give a shit?' _

He snickered.

"So, watcha want?"

'_Taisho-san gave me a raise...I think. Anyway, we've got a new apartment._'

"Really? That's great! No offence, but the last one fucking sucked."

'_Watch your mouth, mister!_' Kagome laughed, not meaning her threat.


	33. Poor Unfortunate Souls

"Kagome-chan~!" Toga skipped, yes _skipped_, into her office.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?" The raven glanced up over her stacks of paperwork.

"Kagome-chan, don't you love me?"

"No."

Toga pouted, but his face brightened again and he tossed a brightly coloured pamphlet onto her paper, nearly making it topple.

"What's this? A travel brochure to Brazil? Why the hell are you giving a freaking brochure for Brazil?"

Toga rolled his eyes.

"Cause that's where we're going!" He grinned.

"As in, you and me?"

"Nope~!" He clapped his hands. "As in, you and me and Izayoi and Sessho!"

Sesshomaru at this point in time, happened to be walking by her office. Toga watched as he vanished beyond the glass windows and then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Kagome barely resisted the urge to smack her head on the desk. _Barely. _

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"We're going to Brazil~!"

"No. You are going to Brazil. I'm going to stay here." Kagome snickered at the not-so-hidden comment after. "Where it's safe."

"Unfortunately for you, you're my heir. Which means this company goes to you when I retire. So, whether you like it or not, we're going on vacation!"


	34. (I Like To) Move it, Move it

It was the sound of thundering feet that echoed within the airport the told Izayoi and Kagome where the two males were headed.

Of course, Toga had made a mad dash for the bay in which his private plane was held, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

The two human females sighed, and followed after them, both pulling coloured suitcases.

"Honestly, Taisho-san is such a child sometimes." Kagome sighed. Izayoi chuckled.

"You should have seen him in high school; he was such a big nerd."

"With glasses and everything?" Kagome whispered, conspiratorially.

"He even had one of those...What do you call them? Pocket protectors!" Izayoi nodded, eyes lighitng upon a coffee shop.

"Come on, Sessho! Move it! Move it!" Toga raced past, practically dragging Sesshomaru. Kagome snickered as Izayoi passed her a chocolate latte.

The taiyokai being dragged sent the two woman a '_Help me, dammit_' look, but they shook their heads.

In the end, it was the females who boarded the plane first, arriving much before the gallivanting males.


	35. La Cucaracha

Kagome stared in absolute astonishment as Toga led them into their enormous hotel.

He pranced to the front desk and gestured to the woman sitting behind the counter.

The high arching ceilings drew Kagome's gaze upward until Izayoi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You speak Spanish, Portuguese and English, ne? Go help my husband." She shoved the girl forward.

Kagome staggered forward, brushing her business skirt down, and drifting to her boss's side.

"Reservas para Taisho." The raven leaned against the counter. Toga blinked several times at the petite woman.

"It should be the penthouse suites." Toga prodded her shoulder.

"Eles devem ser furtada "

The woman behind the desk smiled, nodding vigorously and handing the door key to the petite woman.

Izayoi sidled closer to her step-son, who had a surprised expression on his face.

"You didn't know Kagome-chan could speak different languages?" The older woman smirked, nudging him after the arguing pair up ahead.

Kagome won and pushed Toga onto the elevator.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

**AN- Ack, thank you **_**NightOfDeceit**_ ** for correcting my lack of research. Please excuse the Portugese. Google translate is my friend. This author's note has two purposes. 1) to respond to a review, and 2) to go through dates. **

**The review I will respond to is from Otis B. Driftwood, who is 'signed on' as a guest, and it's also a general message to all my readers. **

**Flames simply stating 'IT SUCKS' are stupid. When an author receives a review, it's disappointing to receive flames. However, flames not expressing what 'sucks' about the fanfiction are like a kick to the shin...**

**If you are going to leave a flame, please tell any author _what_ you don't like, so that they can improve in the future. **

**Writing 'it sucks' is a waste of both your time and mine. **

**Now, onto a happier subject. **

**DATES! It's been bothering me for quite some time. The first nine chapters have no set date. Chapter 10 is Halloween. **

**11-12 are in November (Nov. 5-6, and then Nov 10)**

**13-21 are the Christmas Arc, and are set December 13-29**

**22-24 are in late January**

**25-29 are Feb 12-14 (Valentines Arc)**

**30-32 are February 15-16**

**33-34 are February 23 and 24 (The start of the Rio Arc.)**

**From now on, I'll be giving the chapters dates if they have them. **

**ALSO, I'm taking song requests, and I'll see if can fit them in.**


	36. Highway to the Danger Zone

Toga waltzed into the penthouse suite and grinned, darting into each room and then suddenly his face fell.

"Huston, we have a problem..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Izayoi rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She sighed, planting her hands on her hips.

"We kinda of only have two bedrooms." Toga laughed.

"Kagome-chan and I will share the big room!" Izayoi grinned evilly and sprinted for the master bedroom.

**-;-**

Giggles resounded from the other room as Toga slid into bed beside his son.

"Just like old times, eh Sessho?" He grinned, fluffing his pillow.

Sesshomaru glared and made the choice to ignore his father.

"Don't be like that!" The yokai whined, prodding Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Toga suddenly found himself on the ground with a pillow.

"You're on a highway to a danger zone, Father." Sesshomaru warned, flicking off the light and settling into the bed he now occupied by himself.

A high shriek echoed through the suite, followed by laughter.

"I wonder what they're doing." Toga muttered, easily loud enough that Sesshomaru could hear. "Do you think I could join them?"

"Pervert." Sesshomaru snarled, slapping an extra pillow onto his sire's face.

Toga grunted, but the grin adorning his face didn't fade.


	37. Another One Bites the Dust

The next morning brought the smell of coffee to the Taisho's noses.

Kagome was gone, but the note beside the coffeemaker expressed what had happened,

_Taishos,_

_I've gone to the mall just around the block. I should be back by noon, and have my cell if you need me._

She had signed it and left the number.

* * *

Kagome tucked her hands behind her back and stepped backwards to observe the display in the window.

"Watch where you're going!" Somebody hissed behind her. Kagome turned, an apology spewing from her pink lips.

"Sorr-"

"Don't you know who I am?" The blond male hissed, eyes narrowed behind expensive sunglasses.

"No. Should I?" Kagome's temper flared, fire igniting in her sapphire orbs.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," The male scoffed, tossing his gold hair. "I'm one of the top male models in the world."

"Never heard of you." And the raven wasn't lying. She wasn't big into fashion.

"Why not!?" Tamaki shrieked, horror on his face.

"I'm an assistant to the CEO of a large company, so I don't have time for fashion." Kagome gestured to her straight black skirt and white dress shirt.

Tamaki lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Which CEO?"

"I work for Taisho Inc." Kagome shrugged, pulling on the end of her casual braid. Tamaki shrieked again, and Kagome fought not to cover her ears.

"Fantastique!" The model clapped his hands. "Where is Haruhi?"

He lifted a hand to shade his eyes, and stood on tiptoe while searching.

"Souh, stop running off like that!" The short, brown haired, woman panted as she caught up to the childish man.

"Haruhi, call the Hitachiins and let them know I have found her!"

And that was how Kagome was kidnapped.

Haruhi sighed.

"Another one to bite the stardust."

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters I've 'borrowed' from Ouran. And yes, I know they're kinda OOC**


	38. Honour To Us All

'Talking in English'

_'Talking in another language (Japanese in this chapter)'_

* * *

Tamaki didn't once stop talking; while they walked to his transportation, while they were in his rose-patterned limo, while they walked into the building.

When he finally shut up, it was because one of the very handsome twins in the spacious area slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hello, Tamaki-san." The twin still at the main table lifted his head. "What do you want?"

Both twins had auburn hair, and tawny eyes.

"Is that anyway to receive a friend and lifesaver?" The blond sniffed, pushing away the taller twin's hand.

"Lifesaver? All you cause is trouble." The twin at the table rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing.

Tamaki wailed, situating himself in the corner to sulk.

It was finally then that the twins noticed the newcomer, while Haruhi tried to calm down her client.

"Who are you?" The taller twin glided forward, curiosity in his gaze. The smaller twin joined him, tilting his head as he took in her figure.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." The small Japanese woman bowed. Both twins lit up like the Fourth of July, and ushered her to a chair.

"_A pleasure to meet one from our homeland! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my younger brother, Kaoru. What brings you to the fine country of Brazil?_"

"_Ah, you speak Japanese!_" Kagome grinned, glancing between the two. Their auras were different, but other than their auras and height, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart. "_I'm here with my boss, his heir, and his mate. That blond bimbo kidnapped me._"

All three turned their gazes to the sulking French model, who flinched.

"They're conspiring against me, Haruhi." He seemed to shrink.

"_Tamaki is not the most responsible._" Kaoru shook his head. "_Who do you work for?_"

"_Taisho Inc."_

Both twins fell silent, sharing looks that Kagome couldn't interpret, and then they hauled her up. The auburn haired males circled her and then nodded.

"_We can't have you dressed like a commoner." _Hikaru pouted. "_Especially, now that we know you._"

Kagome blinked.

"Luckily for you," Kaoru switched back to English. "We've just finished our branch of office clothing. You'll be the first to try them on."

Tamaki stood, woes gone, and gave them a triumphant look.

"She'll bring honour to us all~!"

"_Not you, Tamaki. To the Hitachiin's." _Hikaru snickered, as the blond pouted.

* * *

**February 26th**


	39. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Toga?

Kagome was glad for the bellhops at the Copacabana Palace, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to make it to the elevator with the amount of bags she had acquired.

She pushed in through the door, and was nearly mauled by a wild Toga.

"Daddy missed you!" He sobbed, hugging her waist.

"Izayoi-chan, would you mind removing your mate?" Kagome teetered under her load. Izayoi chuckled, dragging Toga to the other side of the room by the ear.

"Miko, how much did you buy?" Sesshomaru asked from the kitchen, where he was leaning against the counter.

"I didn't." Kagome huffed, directing the bellhop to drop them in the master bedroom.

"Then where did you get them?" Toga asked, having finished being told off.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." The raven sighed. "What time is our meeting?"

"It's a dinner meeting." Toga tapped his chin, instantly serious. "I'd say, quarter past six?"

"I suggest you get ready then." Kagome returned to the master bedroom with Izayoi.

**-;-**

"Is this dinner formal?" Kagome asked once the door was closed. Izayoi nodded, going through the closet where she had hung her own clothing.

When the elder woman turned back around, Kagome was shimmying into dark purple dress that cascaded in sheer layers from her thighs to the ground. It was sleevless and glimmered faintly.

"Where did you get this?" Izayoi asked, helping her into the number.

"The Hitachiin twins." Kagome muttered, searching through several boxes before pulling out a pair of black stilettos.

"I never thought you'd be one for fashion." Izayoi murmured, turning to the mirror in the main part of the room to apply her makeup.

"I'm not. Do you know who Tamaki Suoh is?" The raven asked.

"Who?"

"That's what I said! Anyway, he's a French model and he kidnapped me."


	40. Party Rock Anthem

**First off, sorry for not updating. I've recently been writing a lot of new fics -I know I shouldn't- but I have.**

**So, sorry. **

* * *

Kagome followed Izayoi out to the elevator, their male companions having gotten bored and left.

Both woman laughed as they entered the fairly fancy resturant, and all males stood, including the new addition.

"Ichiro," Toga grinned, gesturing to his wife. "This is my lovely mate, Izayoi."

"A pleasure. And who is this pretty miko?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm Toga's assistant."

"Such a pleasure to meet pretty young woman." Ichiro pulled out the chair between him and Sesshomaru.

Once everyone had ordered, Toga turned his attention to Ichiro.

"So, the company. What exactly is wrong with it?"

"We had an inflitration by a rival company not long ago. The imposter is in jail now, but I fear that they had already managed to send off information to Dragon Industries."

"That's a problem." Sesshomaru murmured.

"But it's dealt with and I've got some investigators on the case~!" He flashed his pearly teeth. "The real reason I called you down here, dearest uncle, was so you could witness the amazing Carnival!"

"I have been meaning to see it for several years..." Toga mused, a goofy smile on his face.

"Exactly."

"We were called down here..." Kagome blinked her enormous blue eyes. "To go to the biggest party in the world?"

"Yup~!"


	41. New Divide

"And this year," Ichiro's grin grew wider, if at all possible. "We're putting in a float!"

"Really!?" Toga looked excited. Ichiro nodded, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes.

"_Sim!_" The tanned male nodded again. "_Mas o unico problema.._."

"But the only problem is..." Kagome translated. "Toga-san does not speak Portuguese, Ichiro-san."

"_Sim. Desculpe_!" Ichiro laughed. "The only problem is that one of our female dancers quit."

Toga turned pleading eyes to his mate.

Izayoi snorted, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You will _not_ see me out there in some _skimpy_ outfit with these stretch marks!" She scoffed. Toga pouted and then turned his eyes to Kagome, who looked away and bit her lip. Ichiro caught on to what the CEO was doing and fixed his silver eyes on her too.

"_Muito por favor, gatinho? Voc__ê__ vai olhar fabuloso. A dan__ç__a n__ã__o __é__ muito dificil!_"

"No..."

"Pleeease?" Toga begged.

"I don't want to." Kagome pouted back, blue eyes wavering.

"Kagome..." The silver haired man took on a whining tone. "I'll give you a raise."

"Toga-san," Kagome fixed her employer with a hard gaze. "I'm already the best paid assistant in Japan."

"I'll buy you a new car."

"I do need a new one."

"I'll buy you a new car that's twice as expensive as the one my sire would have if you don't do it." Sesshomaru growled quietly beside her, hard glare fixed on his father.


	42. Dark Side

Kagome wanted to beat her head against the nearest wall.

"How did you manage to convince me to do this, again?" The raven sighed, glaring at her boss.

"I'm buying you a new car, giving you a week off, and paying for any entertainment purpose -including shopping- you do for the next three months. That's how!" Toga grinned. "My nephew and I are grateful!"

"Wait, Ichiro-san is your nephew?!" Kagome's jaw dropped as they nodded.

"This way, Kagome-chan!" Ichiro sang, taking her arm and leading her into the studio. "Coco is waiting for you."

"This is my new dancer?" The dark skinned woman waiting in the professional studio lifted an eyebrow. "She'll do. I will turn her into our star by the end of the week."

"Star?"

"_Sim._ Maria was the lead dancer, and you are her replacement." Coco nodded, striding to the speakers set up.

"Toga," Kagome growled, reiki pouring off her. "I'm going to kill you and your nephew."

"_Sim! Sim_!" Coco applauded. "Dark side of the miko!"


	43. This Kiss

"Toga, I can't do this." Kagome clutched her stomach and paced back in forth in tall heels.

"Kagome," Toga grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face, rather seriously. "You can do it. You are a fantastic dancer, you can sing like nobody's business. You can do it."

"I can't!" She wailed, tears welling in her sapphire eyes.

"Kagome, you can. I've seen what you've learned; it's great." Toga paused. "And I wasn't spying on you...much."

She chuckled despite her nervousness.

"Knock 'em dead!" The male grinned, hugging her swiftly before pushing her towards the float.

Sesshomaru was standing beside the door which would carry her to the top, which was where she would be dancing despite her protests. He offered her a hand, his usual stotic look on.

"Good luck." He offered, holding open the door. He hesitated as she stepped in.

"Sesshomaru..?" Kagome looked at him, one hand on the gold railing on the far end.

His gold eyes flashed and he swooped forward before shutting her in the dark.

Kagome pressed a hand to her cheek, shock written on her face.

_'Did he just kiss me!?'_


	44. Clare de Lune

Sesshomaru lounged in his seat above the parade, head propped on his fist. His golden eyes were half-shut, and his silver hair was pulled away from his face in a low horse-tail.

The taiyokai sighed, eyes roaming the floats until he found the one he wanted.

Toga and Izayoi shared looks -happy ones- before returning their attention to the parade.

Their float was large, with twenty dancers upon it; eleven male and nine female.

The float was a depiction of the night sky, with the Taisho Inc symbol at the top. Kagome danced beneath the large crescent moon, dressed in dark blue and gold. Her hair was pulled back with a large golden flower, and her skin was covered in silver glitter, so it seemed as though the miko shone.

She was the Queen of the Moon, and the other dancers where the courters in her castle, the Sky.

"Isn't it pretty!?" Ichiro cooed, clasping his hands together. "Your girlfriend sure is good at what she does! A singer, dancer, assistant to Uncle, and I've heard she makes really good food. So, when are you proposing?"

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru look surprised.


	45. White Wedding

"Propose. You know, get down on one knee, give a sweet speech -though you probably won't, He-Who-Has-An-Icicle-Shoved-Up-His-Ass- give her a ring, she says yes, you two are all lovey dovey, and then you have a nice wedding on the Twenty-third of July. It's a nice day for a white wedding." Ichiro stroked his chin.

"You are mistaken, cousin." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, sweeping his golden gaze over the parade again to avoid looking at the male. "Higurashi-san is not my girlfriend. Merely an acquaintance."

"So, that little smooch on cheek earlier?" Ichiro leaned about an inch from his stoic cousin, silver eyes filled with mischief.

"Merely for good luck."

"Kagome-chan is free for the taking then? Excelle-"

"No."

"Sesshy!"

"Top o' the day ta ya, gentlemen, lady." Two boys made an appearance by their seats, one holding a hat, and the other a beat up violin. Four pairs of eyes, two gold, one hazel and one silver turned to stare at the boys.

Both were small, with plum eyes and dirty ginger hair, and large bruises on their arms. The one on the left, with his hair in a braid, had a blossoming a bruise under his eye.

"Can we interest ya in some popcorn? Or some chocolate?" The boy on the right grinned, holding up his box.


	46. Hedwig's Flight

"Popcorn and chocolate?" Ichiro peered into the box. The chocolate wrappers were battered slightly, and the popcorn was stale. He held back a flinch as a centipede made an appearance in the stale snack.

"Yup! 'elp our orphanage it will!" The twins nodded.

"That was so much fun!" Kagome burst into the room, breast heaving under her dark blue costume. Silver glitter still sparkled on her skin. Sesshomaru smirked at the slightly awed look of the two boys. "Who are these two?"

"I'm Kai!" The one on the right offered one of his grubby hands, the long ponytail on his back swaying.

"I'm Rai!" The other one held out his hand and Kagome made a point to shake their hands. "We're orphans!"

"Are you?" Kagome's blue eyes softened. "And where's your orphanage?"

"Sem Esperanca! You should come visit us lady! We don't get many visitors." Kai pulled his brother towards the exit and towards fresh meat. Rai waved with a grin.

"Izayoi..."


End file.
